It Happened Five Times
by MACBernal
Summary: Andy and Nick share five different kisses five different times. How many will it take before she realizes that maybe Officer Collins is exactly what's she looking for? [Complete]


**It Happened Five Times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters. No matter how amazing it all is.**

**Warning: it's a bit lengthy. I didn't want to chapter it up.**

* * *

**_The first time it happened, it was a rescue._**

They were planning to meet at the Penny so they could drown their excruciatingly long day in beer and odd stories. She had asked him to come along right before their shift ended, in need of some company. He had agreed, unable to say no.

He showed a little late and caught some drunken guy hitting on her at the end of the bar. His hand was trying to trail up her leg and he could see how uncomfortable she was and how badly she just wanted to punch the guy so he'd leave her alone. Anger pooled in his stomach and he tried to control his breathing as he walked to where she was.

"Seriously I'm not interested."

"Oh come on I'm a fun guy."

"Oh I'm sure you are but that doesn't change the fact that _I'm not interested_."

He kept persisting and Nick had enough. There was only one way he'd get lost. He was finally by her side, lightly grabbing her upper arm so he could turn her towards him. Her eyes widened in surprise but she couldn't say anything, his lips already covering hers.

They had kissed before. Many times before when they were undercover. And in the back of her head, somewhere, Andy knew he was doing this to rescue her from the drunken clown that had finally backed off. But the kiss. His lips. As the anger in Nick's stomach subsided, desire started to pool in Andy's. She clutched the front of his shirt as his mouth slanted over hers, his arms bringing her closer to him. When they broke apart, it took a minute for her to catch her breath and regain her bearings before she realized Nick had said something.

"Huh?"

He smirked at her, amused to see her so affected, before repeating what he just said.

"I said 'I'm sorry I'm late babe'…I got caught up with work."

She nodded, praying her heart would stop beating so damn fast.

"Yeah no…it's fine. I was just…"

She turned towards her right, surprised to find her persistent admirer passed out in one of the booths off to the corner. She turned back to Nick tried to stifle her laughter. He joined her and he took a seat, signaling the bartender for a beer.

"Um thanks I guess. For that heroic rescue."

Nick laughed again, nodding.

"You are welcome. I didn't know he'd give up so easily."

They sat, saying nothing, their minds racing. Andy couldn't believe he had just done that and neither could Nick. But they both knew why he had to. It was to get rid of the guy…right? Or could he have just shoved the drunken lout away before he crashed into a nearby booth? Was the kiss necessary? Or did Nick just need an excuse to do it? When her hand landed on his, he snapped out of his own thoughts.

"You okay there Collins?"

He smiled and put his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah. Just a long day remember?"

She nods, taking a large swig of her beer.

"Yeah no need to tell me. How bad was yours?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I bet you mine's worse. You first."

So she went. She told her about her horrible day and the horrible people she had to deal with and he topped with her with an outrageous story from patrol. And though things went back to normal, neither one of them forgot how their night started and how it made them feel after.

* * *

**_The second time it happened, she was drunk._**

Her head was spinning. Fast. And it was pounding too. A combination she wasn't very fond of. She didn't know how or why she ended up where she was but she knew she couldn't have gone anywhere else.

"Andy?"

She squinted up at the figure coming to kneel in front of her and smiled lazily.

"Nnnnick? Heeeey you!"

He frowned, worry cast in his eyes.

"Andy how much did you drink?"

She shrugged, tipping over slightly.

"Nnnnnot much. Maybe a l – l – little."

He sighed and shook his head, readjusting the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He tried to get her up, with little help, and propped her between him and the door as he fumbled for his keys. They crashed into his apartment and he grunted, trying to keep her up, while she fumbled and giggled like a little girl.

"Andy come on. Help me out here. You're heavy when you're drunk."

She giggled again and staggered to his couch, falling face first into the pillows. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, watching her and she smiled like an idiot into the fabric. She was drunk. And it had to have been because of Sam. He had questions but he let her sleep while he cleaned up and got changed. Her made her tea and walked it over to her, sitting on the floor close to her head. He ran his hand over her arm, trying to wake her.

"McNally. Wake up. Drink this and tell me what happened."

She groaned, trying to flip over. But he stopped her and made her look at him, even if she couldn't focus, his face blurry in her eyes.

"Andy. What…happened?"

She groaned again and started talking as fast as her drunkenness would allow.

"Why would Sam pick Marlo? Why? She's not that great right? I mean she's pretty sure. An alright cop. But I'm a great cop and I just keeping thinking about it and then one drink at the Penny became like…six? And then I couldn't really see straight and the cab took me here and I didn't know where else to go and…"

Nick put his hand over her mouth and she sagged against the couch again.

"You're an amazing cop. But you've got to let go of this whole Sam and Marlo thing Andy. He's moved on and you deserve better. You deserve…"

_Me._

He shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"You deserve better. You can't keep doing this to yourself okay? Now you can stay here tonight but if you puke all over my couch or anywhere in my apartment, I'm going to make you clean it up with a toothbrush."

She smiled as her eyes shut.

"I can't make any promises Collins."

* * *

It was early morning when Nick heard movement outside his door. He went on high alert, slowly sitting up in bed. When Andy came in, her hair disheveled, he calmed slightly and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Andy! What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She shot him a sad smile, leaning against the door frame. He could tell she was still a little drunk as she made her way towards his bed.

"Andy?"

She was still smiling as she sat next to him on his bed. He stared at her, unsure of what she was doing and what he was going to do, before she took him by surprise, leaning forward so she could press her lips against his. The kiss was like the one at the Penny a few weeks ago, filled with desire and longing, even if she was still slightly drunk. Nick leaned forward as Andy's arms went up around his neck. His comforter bunched around him as he pulled her closer, wanting so much more than just a kiss. But the incredibly small and unclouded part of his brain knew what they were doing wasn't right. He didn't want this to happen when she was drunk. He wanted her to be fully aware of what she was doing. He wanted her to mean it. He pulled away and stared at her, her lips slightly swollen, her eyes dark with want.

"Andy. Take the bed. I'll take the couch."

She frowned but climbed in, pulling the covers up around her. He sighed, still sitting up next to her now sleeping form, and rubbed his face before carefully climbing out and heading to his couch just outside the bedroom. He adjusted the pillows and pulled a blanket around him, hoping he'd be able to get back to sleep. He had no idea what had come over Andy but part of him didn't completely hate it. He just didn't want their first time together to be a daze for her the next morning. As his eyes shut, he remembered her lips against his and the desire that flashed in her eyes.

* * *

When morning came, he made breakfast and coffee knowing when she woke up, she'd be looking for it. An hour later she stumbled out, clutching her head.

"How much did I drink?"

He smirked at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Apparently only a little."

She groaned.

"There's an elephant sitting on my head."

He laughed and shoved a plate of food towards her.

"Come on. Sit. Eat. You're lucky we're off today."

She smiled at him gratefully and sat, cleaning off her plate and downing a few cups of coffee. When they stood side by side at the sink washing and drying, a weird look came over her face and he nudged her with his elbow.

"What's up McNally? Why the aneurism face?"

She shot him an annoyed look, one he did know, and she stopped drying.

"Aneurism face? Seriously?"

He shrugged.

"I was watching Hawaii Five – 0 this morning. Anyway, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and he prodded some more.

"Come on. Tell me."

She continued drying, unable to meet his eyes.

"I had a dream about you last night."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah? What about?"

She blushed.

"I got into your bed and kissed you."

He laughed, his hands still stuck in the soapy water, and she whined.

"Oh come on! Don't make fun of me!"

He continued to laugh.

"It's not that Andy. It's just…that actually happened last night. Why do you think you woke up in my bed this morning?"

Her cheeks went from pink to red, all the way down to her neck.

"I just thought you let me stay there since I was drunk?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. After you kissed me."

She hid her face in her hands.

"Ohmygod."

He laughed and dried his hands, bringing her in for a hug. He spent the next ten minutes trying to convince her it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't until some more tomato omelets were promised that she stopped. They sat on the couch, plates in hand, and she nudged him.

"I'm sorry."

He nudged back.

"Don't be. Can't say it wasn't nice."

She smiled, one that took his breath right from his chest, and she leaned into him as an old back and white movie started.

"Yeah. You're not too bad there Collins."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What an honor. Andy McNally thinks I'm a good kisser. Do I get a medal?"

She shoved him, laughing.

"Shut up loser."

He snorted.

"Hello pot. Meet kettle."

She laughed some more and soon they were clutching their stomachs, begging each other to quit because they couldn't breathe.

* * *

**_The third time it happened, he had gotten shot._**

When she'd look back on that day, she'd remember running breathlessly through the hospital, praying that he had been wearing his vest. When she saw Traci, she hit the ground running, desperately trying to reach her.

"He's okay right? He had his vest on?"

Traci's sad eyes met her and Andy had to step back.

"No. Traci please no."

Traci shook her head, grasping Andy's shoulders tightly.

"He's in surgery Andy. You've got to calm down. The doctor said he'd come out as soon as he could."

That wasn't helping her. She needed to see him now. But she let Traci lead her to a chair and found herself placing her head in between her shaking hands.

_You need to breathe Andy. Breathe._

She looked up again and finally took in her surroundings. She saw Oliver sitting next to Chris and Dov holding Chloe off in the corner. Even Sam and Marlo were there, talking further down the hall. Only Gail was missing. Tears sprung to Andy's eyes and she took a shaky breath.

"Traci…_what happened?_"

She leaned back, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"It was a hostage situation. The guy was held up in his apartment with his wife and three year old kid. He said no cops could come close or else he'd start unloading inside. We needed to get in. Nick volunteered. I said no way but he said he could do it. Talk to the guy. Calm him down. So he went without his gun and vest…pretended to be a civilian the cops sent in. He almost had him but the wife tried to make a run for it. She spooked her husband and he shot Nick. He lost a lot of blood sweetie. His heart stopped twice on the way here."

She shut her eyes, willing tears not to come, as Traci rubbed her back.

"He'll be okay."

When Andy looked up, Traci's heart broke. She was crying, big fat tears lining her brown eyes.

"He has to be. I can't lose Nick."

Traci hushed her and brought her close, wrapping her arms around her.

"He will be."

* * *

It had been hours. The doctor had come out once, telling them he crashed in the middle of surgery but was stable for now. They still had a tear in his lung they had to repair but Andy was glad for the update, even if her heart was still beating rapidly.

She spent most of her time pacing back and forth down the hallway, thinking about Nick. His laugh. His eyes. That kiss at the Penny and then the one when she was drunk. She shook her head, bringing her fingers up to lightly brush her lips. She remembered her heart fluttering and the heat that pooled in her stomach when he held her to him. She knew what she felt. Denial at this point was useless. But she didn't know if she was ready to embark on a new relationship. Not after Sam. And she cared too much about Nick. What if it didn't work out? Where would it leave them? She needed him. Even if it was only as friends. Her thoughts swirled but the moment she saw the doctor, she flew to him, hoping for good news.

"He's stable. He'll be okay."

She sighed in relief, smiling widely.

"When can I see him?"

The doctor showed her to his room and the first thing she heard was the monitors, beeping consistently as he slept. She moved a nearby chair closer and took his hand in both of hers, bringing them to her forehead as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, still shaky as she exhaled, and thanked God for sparing his life. And she sat by his side, even when the rest of her friends headed home for the night, and even when Sam stopped by the doorway, finally seeing what everyone else saw when they looked at her and Nick. She didn't sleep, didn't want to, until his eyes opened. He wasn't completely out of the woods until he woke up.

* * *

Morning came and Andy's eyes fluttered opened, her hands still holding Nick's, as the sun poured in through the slightly open window. She scolded herself for falling asleep and sat up, checking her watch. It wasn't even eight yet but she needed a shower. And food. But leaving wasn't an option.

"Officer McNally?"

She turned towards the voice, a nurse standing by the door, and smiled slightly.

"Hi. Uh good morning."

She nodded curtly and moved further into the room, Nick's chart held securely against her chest.

"I'm Rebecca. I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got to check up on Officer Collins? It won't take long and you can grab something to eat in the cafeteria. The food's not as bad as they say."

Andy grimaced when her stomach growled, Rebecca smiling slightly.

"Sounds like you could use a good breakfast. I promise to find you if anything changes."

Andy nodded and turned to look at Nick one more time before leaving things to Rebecca. She found the cafeteria quickly enough and within half an hour, she was full of waffles and orange juice and heading back up to Nick. In the elevator, she wondered what she'd say once he did wake up. There was a lot she _wanted _to say but there was a lot she didn't know she _could _say. Did she want to be with him? She thinks so. Being with Nick felt different then being with Sam. And they were just friends. He made her laugh and smile even though her day was totally going to crap. When she went to get a drink at the Penny, she'd immediately call him. And he'd be there for her. No matter what. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration before turning the corner into his room. She stopped, her arms still in the air, before completely dropping them.

"N – nick?"

His eyes met hers and for a moment everything stopped, like in the movies. She stood there, unbelieving, until he smiled at her and said her name. Her stupid eyes welled up again and she ran throwing herself at him as softly as her body would allow.

"You're awake! Ohmygod you're awake!"

He laughed hoarsely, hugging him to her, his eyes shut tight. She smiled, clinging to him, before pulling away and hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! Hey what the hell was that for?"

She glared.

"No vest or gun? _What the hell were you thinking?_ You could've died!"

His gaze softened as he took her in: unkempt hair, day old makeup, faded jeans, and an old college t-shirt. All that coupled with the frantically worried look on her face? She had been scared for him. More than any simple friend would have been. He took her face in his hands and leaned forward the best he could.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was going to work. I'll never do it again. I promise."

Her eyes started to water and he smiled before bringing her close to him, her entire body moving to lie next to him. She threw on arm lightly over his stomach carefully and buried herself in the crook of his arm. He held her as tightly as possible, his cheek resting against her head. No one disturbed them, not even Rebecca.

* * *

They stayed that way all day, talking, laughing, sleeping, and talking some more. And when visiting hours were up, Rebecca had come in and said that now Nick was awake, Andy wasn't allowed to stay after hours since she wasn't family. When she left, Andy didn't want to move and Nick turned her face to his.

"What's wrong? You can come back tomorrow."

She shut her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"Andy. Come on. Tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled, realizing she was going to cry again, and spoke into his hospital gown. He frowned, unable to hear here.

"Andy come on. Look at me."

She finally did, eyes red and lips pouty.

"If I leave you'll still be here tomorrow right? You won't die on me?"

He laughed, soliciting another hit from her.

"Ow! I won't die on you! I promise."

She scowled at him.

"Don't promise if you don't mean it Nick. Or I'll just be seriously pissed. Dead or not."

She sat up, clutching her sides, worry staining every each part of her body. She felt Nick shift beside her but she couldn't come to face him. She couldn't go home. What if something happened and she wasn't here?

"Andy."

She didn't let him say anything. She just turned suddenly and pressed her lips against his. If something did happen to him, at least they had this one last kiss. He leaned into her, ignoring the pain shooting through his chest, and pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck and she found herself almost in his lap. Her hands trailed down the sides of his face and came to rest on his chest as his arms wrapped around her securely. Her mouth slanted over his and they could both feel the desire taking over their bodies. She wanted this. He wanted this. But she broke away, like some magical spell breaking. She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his, unable to meet his eyes for fear of continuing.

"I should go home. Promise me you'll be alive when I come back tomorrow?"

He hugged her tight, more slivers of pain emerging.

"Yeah. I promise. If not you can bring me back from the dead and then kill me."

She laughed and shoved him, getting up and adjusting her shirt. She grabbed her things and turned back to him, taking in his wounded form and wishing she could stay.

_Go Andy. Before you climb back in._

He smiled.

"I'll be here McNally. Go."

She nodded, smiling herself.

"You better be Collins. I'll be here first thing in the morning."

And she turned, walking quickly and never looking back. In her car, on the way back to her apartment, she thought of the past two days. When Traci had called, telling her Nick had gotten shot, her blood froze. Then hearing he flat lined twice? It was just too much. But she remembered the pure relief she felt seeing him smile again, like nothing had happened. Were they just friends or were they just continuing to hide behind their friendship, scared of taking that next step?

She thought about him well through the night and for many more nights after when she was in bed, even after a long day at the hospital by his side.

* * *

**_The fourth time it happened, it was Christmas._**

Her phone rang and Andy groaned, burying her head deeper under her pillows. It continued to ring, a shrill sound so early in the morning, and her hand shot out from under her comforter.

"Hello?!"

Nick's laugh echoed from the other end and Andy couldn't stay angry at the abrupt early morning wake up call.

"Morning McNally. Merry Christmas."

She flipped over on her back and pulled her comforter up around her.

"Hey Collins. Merry Christmas. Any big plans for today?"

He sighed and she knew the sound well. He made it a lot undercover when he was thinking about something. She played with her hair and waited until his voice made it back.

"Christmas movies probably. Maybe some tomato omelets. You?"

She laughed and propped herself up against her headboard.

"Same. Until tonight. My dad wanted to come over for dinner. Spend some time together."

He grunted slightly, another familiar sound.

"Collins…are you still in bed?"

The grunting stopped, a signal that he was done stretching.

"Of course I am. It's not even eight – thirty."

Nick shirtless in bed flashed in front of her eyes and she blushed, clearing her throat.

"Then why call so early?"

He snorted.

"I had to wish my partner a Merry Christmas. Obviously."

She smiled. He was sweet.

"Well I'm glad you did Collins. Thanks. Made my day."

He smiled. She could tell.

"Anytime McNally. Have a nice time with your dad."

She sat up, crossing her legs.

"Thanks. Don't eat too many omelets."

His laugh was the last thing she heard before hanging up.

* * *

She was true to her word. She lounged around most of the day, Christmas movies playing on the TV. She had omelets for breakfast after Nick's call then a few hours later for lunch. She baked cookies and switched from movies to music, dancing around in her apartment. And once afternoon turned into evening, she made dinner, grabbed a shower, wrapped herself in a sweater and jeans. When there was a knock at her door, it signaled her father's arrival. She pulled it open and stopped.

"Mom?"

Claire smiled at her daughter, Tommy right along next to her.

"Hi honey. You don't mind another guest?"

She shook her head, still a little dazed, and smiled.

"No of course not. Come in!"

She stepped aside, letting them pass, and shut the door. This was definitely a surprise. But she went with it, enjoying the time with both of them. Dinner came and went, everything all eaten, and her parents insisted on washing the dishes while she packed away the leftover cookies. When there was a knock at the door, her mother turned, eyes questioning.

"Expecting someone sweetie?"

She shook her head, frowning too.

"No. It's alright. I've got it."

They continued to wash the dishes as she made her way to the door. She swung it open, smiling at her unexpected visitor.

"Nick."

He met her eyes, smiling immediately.

"Andy. Am I interrupting?"

She shook her head no and moved forward, leaning against the door.

"Getting bored of all the omelets?"

His shoulders shook with laughter and she joined in.

"Nah. I could do with a few more. I just wanted to drop off your gift."

She stilled.

"You got me a gift?"

He smiled and brought a medium sized velvet box from his jacket pocket. He handed it to her and she took it with slightly shaky hands.

"Go ahead. Open it."

She took a deep breath, lifting the lid, a small gasp escaping as her eyes settled on the gold necklace sitting in the blue velvet. It was dainty, a golden 'A' hanging from its chain. It was so simple and so amazingly beautiful. She met Nick's eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"Nick. It's beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded once, shrugging casually.

"You're welcome. I saw it and knew it was you."

She took it out, holding it to him.

"Could you put in on?"

He nodded and she turned, lifting her hair up and away from her neck. He clasped it quickly and she let her hair fall when she turned back to him. It sat just below her collarbone, shining beautifully against the cream of her knit sweater.

"How does it look?"

He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Beautiful."

Their eyes met, her hand still lightly touching the necklace. She had nothing for him. She hadn't thought about it, didn't think he was going to get her anything. But she couldn't let him leave. Not without a Christmas gift of his own.

"Do you wanna come in?"

He shakes his head.

"It's alright. Spend time with your family. We'll hang out soon."

She nodded and as he started to back away, she began to panic. She didn't want him to leave.

"Wait Nick?"

His eyebrows rose in question.

"Yeah?"

She stepped forward, grasping the front of his jacket, and pulled him towards her. His hands went around her waist as her lips met his. Christmas music echoed softly behind them as Nick wrapped his arms around her, slightly picking her up so they could be closer. Her mouth slanted over his and her hands moved up his chest to around his neck and then in his hair. She couldn't explain it. Everytime she was around him she wanted this. Wanted him. And he continued to prove to her that he was right. That what she deserved was him. As much as they wanted to continue, he pulled away, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you have somewhere to get back to?"

She was breathless, nodding as she remembered who was still inside.

"Merry Christmas Andy."

She smiled up at him, still clutching the front of his jacket.

"Merry Christmas Nick."

He backed away, still smiling, and turned to go, leaving her stunned at the door. She shut it slowly, leaning against it, smiling like an idiot.

"What a gift Andy."

She turned towards her mother, biting her lip.

"Uh yeah. It's a beautiful necklace isn't it?"

Her mother smiled, a knowing look crossing her features.

"Oh yes. The necklace too."

Andy's breath caught as her mother joined her father on the couch, snow falling slowly outside. She stood at the door; hand over her newest gift, the feeling of Nick's lips still ghosting over her own. Her mother's voice echoed in her head and she took a deep breath. It was just a kiss. That's what her mind said. But her heart? By the way it was still pounding; it thought there was so much more to it than that. Was there? More?

"Andy honey want to watch with us?"

She focused on her parents and smiled, making her way to the couch. She sat, they watched, and she fell asleep a few hours after that with the promise of a movie and lunch the next day with Nick.

And she never took off the necklace. Not once.

_The fifth time it happened, he was going back undercover…she wasn't._

"Dov? What's with the super secret meeting in Traci's office?"

He looks up from his computer screen to meet Andy's concerned eyes.

"I don't know. Blackstone came in, asking for Collins, and they've been in there ever since."

She frowned.

"Long time?"

He nods.

"Almost an hour."

An ugly feeling comes to settle in her stomach but she brushed it off when she saw the door open, Traci stepping out first. Andy's feet started moving, the ugly feeling growing, and she found herself briskly walking up the steps and towards the glass doors. Sergeant Best was the next to leave, clapping Nick on the shoulder before heading back to his own office. Blackstone was the last one, nodding before moving past her. Nick stepped out and turned, surprised to see her there, her eyes frantic.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

He eyed the floor and nodded, unable to meet her eyes.

"Nick? What? What's going on?"

He finally looked up.

"Blackstone has another UC assignment."

She sighed in relief.

"Oh. I got worried. So where are we going this time? We infiltrating another drug ring?"

She snickered. He stayed silent.

"Nick? Hey. Where are we going for the assignment?"

He eyed her warily and looked around before dragging her into the break room. He shut the door and leaned against it, bracing himself.

"The assignment is only for me. I'm going back undercover. You're not."

She didn't move. Didn't breathe. Only blinked.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed loudly.

"The UC assignment. It's only for me. There wouldn't be a good enough cover for you. Plus Blackstone only needs me. I'm sorry Andy."

She slowly sat down. He was going back undercover. She wasn't. She looked up at him.

"Who's going to watch your back? I mean going in alone? That's crazy! It's dangerous. No. Absolutely not. You can't go Nick. You have to tell Blackstone no."

He shook his head and his eyes fell to the floor again.

"Andy I already said yes. I leave tonight."

She felt her jaw drop as she rose in anger.

"_What? _No! No you can't Nick! This is crazy. Undercover is dangerous without a partner! Let me talk to Blackstone. Maybe there's a something that would work for me. Even if I have to play girlfriend again! You can't just leave Nick. It's not fair. You can't – "

She paced around the small room as Nick stayed planted against the door.

"Andy you can't. I have to do this. I'm the only one that can."

She scoffed.

"You know that's bullshit Nick. There are plenty of people that can work this assignment! Why does it need to be you?"

He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm going Andy. It's only for a few months. Plus you know Blackstone gives the weekend off. I'll come back. I'll visit. I'll – "

His face jerked to the right, stinging from Andy's palm connecting with his cheek. He met her enraged eyes. She slapped him. Hard. He pushed off from the door, his own anger rising.

"What the hell was that for?"

Her nostrils flared as she moved closer to him.

"_Visit? Visit!_ You have _got _to be kidding! That's it? That's all I get? A damn visit? What if something happens to you? What if you need backup and Blackstone isn't there in time? _WHAT IF YOU DIE?"_

She yelled the last bit, her chest heaving heavily. He stared at her, poised and ready to yell at him again in a moment's notice. Her brown eyes showed fear. For him. His gaze softened and he stepped forward, taking her shoulders.

"Andy. I'll be fine. I've got enough training to know what to do. Please just trust me."

She shook her head, grasping his hands as they sat on her shoulders. Tears threatened to spill but she bit down the urge to cry. She wouldn't cry.

"You don't know that. You don't know what's going to happen! You can't do this Nick. Please. Please don't go."

Her face turned down to face his shoes, hoping he'd tell her okay…he'd stay. But she looked up after some silence and searched his eyes.

"You're still going."

Her heart broke as he leaned forwarded and whispered into her ear.

"I have to."

She shoved him away and threw open the door, stalking out and heading towards the locker room to change into her uniform. Nick watched her, his entire body sagging in defeat.

* * *

Her day sucked. It was complete and utter shit. Nothing went right after the confrontation with Nick that morning. He hadn't stayed for his shift. He had gone back to his apartment to pack before leaving tonight. Everytime she thought of him going, her chest ached and her head started to hurt. Traci had asked her multiple times if she was alright but she had brushed it off. What was she going to say? No she wasn't fine because she was in love with Nick and the thought of him leaving for an undercover assignment with a chance he might die made her sick to her stomach? She couldn't. So she didn't. She went on patrol. Arrested a few people. Grumbled her way through the day. Nick had tried to call but she ignored it. She didn't want to talk. Or rather, she did, she was just afraid of everything that might come pouring out.

_She loved Nick_. She was _in love_ with Nick. And he was going to be gone, for who knows how many months, and he was going to leave thinking she was angry at him. She was angry of course, but that wasn't the point. She was angry at herself for letting all of this go too far. She should've told him. She should've admitted what she felt back when he kissed her at the Penny. It was months ago now but she should've said something. She should've told him. And what happens if he died when undercover? What would happen to her unsaid feelings? They'd hang out in the universe, forever unrequited.

When her shift ended, it was almost nine o'clock. Nick was set to leave at ten o'clock sharp. She bit her lip, pacing back and forth in the locker room, before Chloe sauntered in, already dressed and about to head home.

"Just tell him."

Andy turned towards her, eyebrows set in a frown. Chloe sighed, leaning against a nearby locker.

"Oh don't play stupid McNally. Nick is leaving. You don't know if he's coming back. You're in love with him. You haven't told him. So now you're pacing, wasting time, and if you miss your chance, that's it. Poof. Done. He could die on assignment and you didn't get to tell him you want to be together. Now if that sounds utterly horrible…I suggest you hurry your ass up and get to his apartment. Blackstone is talking with the sarge before meeting up with Nick. I'll try and stall him so you've got some time to yourselves."

Andy just stared and Chloe gestured wildly.

"Come on! Get dressed! Let's go, let's go!"

She shoved Andy and she started to move, hurriedly putting on her clothes and racing to her car. She broke a few speed limits but she got there in record time, racing up the steps and knocking on his door as hard as she could.

"Nick? Nick are you there? Open up Nick! Nick?"

The door swung open and there he was, dressed and ready to go, his things by his couch. She was breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath.

"Andy? What are you doing here?"

She didn't think. She just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their lips together. This time she wasn't drunk. It wasn't a rescue from some loser at the Penny. He wasn't in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound and this time there were no Christmas presents involved. It was just them together and she tried to put all her emotions into the kiss. She pulled on his shoulders, aching for them to be closer together. His arms found her hips before wrapping completely around her waist. She stood on her toes and ran her hands through his hair, nipping at his bottom lip, deepening their kiss. He gripped tighter and they pulled away for air, their foreheads coming to rest against each other's.

"What…was that…for?"

She laughed, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt. Her head bent and settled under his chin as she clung to him, finally starting to cry.

"I love you."

He stilled and she wiped away some stray tears.

"You what?"

She met his eyes.

"I love you Nick Collins. For a while I think. I just didn't see it. And now, you're going off another assignment and if you don't come back, I wanted you to know…I needed you to know. I love you. I want to be with you. So you have to promise to come back to me."

He smiled, wide, before pulling her in for another kiss.

"You love me huh?"

She nodded. He smiled again.

"I love you too Andy McNally. And I will come back. For you. I promise. There is no drug dealer or mob boss that will keep me from coming back to you. And when Blackstone gives me the weekend off, we'll spend it together. Wherever you want. Whatever you want to do. Okay?"

She nodded and he brought his thumbs up to wipe away her tears. He kissed her again, long and sweet, before a cough behind them pulled them apart. It was Blackstone, his eyebrows rising.

"Sorry to uh…interrupt there…but we've got to go Collins. McNally you know there's no contact right?"

She slowly pulled out of Nick's grasp but held on tightly to his hand.

"Yeah I know the rules."

Blackstone's arms flew up.

"Perfect! Then let's get going. We've got to get you set up at your new place."

He turned and headed out and Nick grabbed his bags, never letting go of Andy's hand. He pulled her along and made their way downstairs and out to the waiting car. Nick threw his things in and pulled Andy close, as close as he could get her. She clung to him, burying her face into his shirt again, inhaling him, memorizing him, imprinting him into her mind and her heart. He pulled away, only to kiss her one more time. She shut her eyes tight, sending up a silent prayer.

_Please keep him safe. Bring him home._

They finally broke apart and he gave her small smile. He climbed in and the window rolled down, Blackstone leaning forward slightly.

"He'll be alright McNally. I've got his back."

Her face was stern as she met his eyes.

"You better be. If the one person I love most in this world gets hurt, I'm coming after you Blackstone. Cop or not. Understand?"

He nodded once, understanding, before turning to face the other side of the street. Nick took it as a cue, reaching for her hand. She took it, squeezed hard, and smiled.

"I love you."

He kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Her smile faded slightly.

"_Please _be careful."

He winked and she snorted, coming in close to kiss him again. They broke apart and the window rolled up, the car pulling out onto the curb. She waved at the back of the retreating car, bringing her arms up to hug herself. He'd be fine. He'd come home to her in one piece. He promised.

_And as promised_, he did come home for one weekend, completely in one piece. Needless to say, they spent the entire thing in bed, laughing while Nick told her odd stories. And after eight months total, he returned to the 15th division, fresh from an undercover assignment with a new girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I LOVE Andy and Nick (I spend a lot of my time watching videos on YouTube). McCollins for life yo. Don't ask me why. I do. And after that finale my heart has been broken and Nick's sad face in the hospital at the end? It haunts me. Fanfiction is the only way I survive. So to all the McCollins shippers out there with stories I've been reading, THANK YOU. Because I'd be dying without them. I'm hoping we've got something good next season (which is just too far away). Oh and if you're looking for some more Peter Mooney, watch the show Camelot. It stars Jamie Campbell Bower and Peter has a British accent. I mean…come on. But it's not rated for the kiddies. There's nudity so watch out. Anyway there's only ten episodes and it aired on Starz awhile back. I was watching it last week and Peter's face came on and I was like, "HOLYCHOCOLATESTARFISHTHAT'SPETERMOONEY". So yeah. Check it out if you'd like.**

**And if you don't watch Rookie Blue, you should. It's brilliant. This was my first Rookie Blue 'story' so I hoped you enjoyed. My Arrow (Oliver/Felicity) story (The Drift) will have an update soon. Promise. xoxox**


End file.
